One Of Those Nights
by CatielDeanFan
Summary: PWP Peter/Sylar slash. BDSM, kink fic. A few years after the end of the series- this is an average night for Peter and Sylar. RATED M FOR A REASON. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


**One Of Those Nights**

**A/N: So, this is a far cry from what I usually write but I thought I would give it a try. If you don't like it, then please don't read it. Flames will be ignored and laughed at.**

_**WARNING!: Explicit m/m slash, BDSM. PWP. Kind of dark.**_

_Summary: Takes place a few years after the end of the series: Sylar and Peter and living together and this is just a glimpse into their relationship. PWP m/m peter/sylar slash. BDSM. Kink._

Things had been... interesting, ever since Peter and Sylar started going out. Or maybe the right phrase was seeing each other? No, that's not quite right either. Describing Peter and Sylar's... Gabriel's (as he preferred to be called now) relationship was complex at best, an enigma at worst. They had this love/hate, intense physical/emotinal relationship that built them both up so high and reined them in to an extent that's unbelievable. Peter and Gabriel knew each other, sometimes to the extent where they don't need words to express their needs to each other. They had good nights- where they just wanted to be held and cuddled and be loved. Those nights they made love- their breaths shallow with the sweet and sensual feel of one's body moving against the other- of the intense connection that they forged. However, they also had violent nights. Nights where Peter or Gabriel wanted, _needed_, to be punished.

Gabriel and Peter switch from being a top and a bottom and tonight Gabriel was in one of his dominant moods, which was in perfect correlation with Peter's submissive mood. Peter knew he was going to be punished today and he revelled in the very thought. Peter and Gabriel had a special room for nights like this. A room with a locked door and a wide range of toys inside that they had collected over the years. At exactly 7 o'clock Peter found Gabriel... Syler, he was Sylar tonight, waiting for him by the door. Sylar was standing to his full height with his shoulders squared and his smoldering eyes scrutinizing Peter intensely. Peter was slightly hunched, his eyes on the floor.

Sylar put a single finger under Peter's chin and forced him to look up. "You're going to be punished tonight." Sylar told Peter, his voice deep, rough and seductive. Peter gulped in anticipation and felt his cock twitch. Sylar grinned at the open look of eagerness on Peter's face and slowly opened the door. Once it was open Sylar put a hand on Peter's back possessivley and lead him over to a bench.

"Strip." Sylar commanded, and Peter obeyed without a second thought. He carefully took off his clothes, folded them and placed them on the bench. Sylar's eyes ran appreciatively over Peter's body and Peter shivered under the scrutiny. Sylar looked around the room, trying to decide what he wanted to do to Peter, and what Peter wanted him to do. Sylar turned to Peter and raised his eyebrows- their silent rating system. Peter and Sylar had come up with this so they could stay in character while still figuring out what the other was willing to do, regarding severity. They went on a system of levels- the lowest being one and the hightest being five.

Nervously, Peter raised five fingers. Sylar was surprised by that, but said nothing and nodded. Peter had wanted to be punished more and more harshly lately and Sylar was worried about him, but whenever he tried to talk about it or bring it up Peter would get insecure and shut him down. So, Sylar led Peter over to the Manacles. Without a word Peter raised his arms over his head and Sylar chained his wrists to the cuffs that were hanging from the ceililng. Roughly, Sylar spread his legs apart and cuffed his ankles as well- leaving Peter spread eagle. Sylar could see the anticipation, eagerness and general excitement radiating from Peter and he licked his lips. This was going to be one of their more intense nights- Sylar could already feel it.

The thing of it is, there were some nights were Sylar almost dreaded having to punish Peter because he took so much onto himself, he blamed himself for so much that it was almost impossible to get him to break into that peaceful tranquility that usually followed a session. Still, Sylar promised Peter that he would always be there for him, just like Peter promised him that he would never give up on Sylar. With these thoughts swimming around in his mind, Sylar decided to begin.

He walked around Peter in a slow circle twice, staring at him up and down in a distinctly preditory way. Peter tried to keep his breathing even, but his body suddenly felt so much hotter then it had a few minuets ago. Sylar finally stopped directly in front of him and Peter almost stopped breathing. Sylar was trying to gain eye contact with him and Peter lowered his head submissively, staring at the ground and trying to remind himself to breathe.

Sylar smirked at the effect he was already having on his lover and suddenly reached out a hand and pinched Peter's nipple as hard as he could. Peter gasped loudly and his head swung back. Sylar was satisfied to see Peter biting his lip in a combination of pain and pleasure as Sylar twisted the pinched skin viciously. He didn't let up for several seconds, and when he did Peter's breathing was ragged. Without giving him time to recover Sylar began rubbing that nipple with his thumb while taking the other into his mouth and sucking and biting on it harshly. Peter was moaning in a matter of minuets and Sylar stepping back, smirking from ear to ear in satisfaction. Peter had a small grin on his face as the waves of pain and pleasure coursed throughout his body. He lifted his head to stare at Sylar and nodded, giving him the go ahead to continue. Sylar nodded and went over to the wall opposite where Peter hung and grabbed an instrument to use.

Peter couldn't see what he grabbed and could only guess as he allowed the anticipation to fill him up. He heard Sylar walk back and stop directly behind him and Peter tensed, waiting for some kind of blow. He started when he felt Sylar's hands gently massaging his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. "You know the rules Peter- you could get hurt if you're too tense." Sylar admonished as he continued his gentle ministrations. Peter sighed and nodded, then slowly allowed himself to relax.

After a few minuets Sylar stepped back, picked something off of the floor and gave no warning as he viciously whipped a thick, leather strap against Peter's ass. Peter cried out in surprise and pain and Sylar waitied a moment to let the full impact of the blow sink in before continuing. He whipped Peter and for a while the only sound that could be heard was the sound of leather hitting skin.

Peter was ready to take as much as he could tonight, so he was determined to stay quiet for as long as possible. His face was contorted in pain as the stinging pain from the strap violently wracked his body. His body swayed with each stroke as far as it could with the slack the chains gave him and he was already starting to feel the strain on his legs and arms.

Another minuet and Peter had his eyes shut against the intense pain. He tried to focus on his breathing but each sharp slap of the strap took his breath away and the blows were coming too fast now to give him time to recover.

Sylar, meanwhile, was enjoying the reaction that he was getting from Peter. He was making the faintest gasps possible while Sylar slowly turned his lily white ass a nice burning red. After a few minuets Sylar was ready for a more intense reaction and stopped swinging for a moment.

Peter was breathing harshly and hadn't realized that Sylar stopped for a long pause. Sylar grabbed a fist full of Peter's hair and yanked his head back, causing Peter to yelp and shut his eyes against the pain.

Sylar smirked at this and began sucking at Peter's neck- one of his most sensitive spots. Peter responded almost immediately and Sylar was pleased to see his cock fully hard.

"No cumming without permission, right?" Sylar reminded his lover, swinging the strap at his ass after letting go of his hair. Peter grunted and nodded, not trusting himself to speak lest his voice waver or crack. "Sorry, I didn't hear that." Sylar said and slammed the strap forcefully at Peter's ass.

"Ah!" Peter cried out, biting his lip hard.

"Well." Sylar prompted, dealing out another blow.

Peter cried out again and gasped out, "Yes."

"Very good." Sylar mocked. He left Peter and returned to the wall where he replaced the strap and grabbed a few other items. He walked in front of Peter and started harshing twisting and sucking at both of his nipples until they were sore and bruised. Peter moaned at the contact and watched Sylar with wide eyes. Sylar attached nipple clamps to each and patted them roughly, sending shock waves through Peter's body and causing him to whimper at the touch.

Walking behind Peter, Sylar picked a candle off of the floor and lit it. He waited several seconds in silence and just enjoyed watching Peter squirm. He was dancing lightly from foot to foot, trying to relief the intense pain in his ass, but everytime he moved the nipple clamps swung just enough to cause that ripple of pleasure which made Peter desperately wish that Sylar would give his cock some attention.

Without warning, what felt like a trail of fire dribbled slowly down Peter's back and he cried out as his body instinctively tried to arch away. Sylar sent a sharp smack to his ass and reprimanded, "None of that." Peter breathed harshly as he tried to figure out what that had been.

He felt the same sensation not a moment later and he cried out again and realized that it was candle wax being poured down his back. Suddenly, wax was being poured down his back without pause.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed at the intense pain and writhed away from it, despite the reprimanding spanks that Sylar landed to his backside. Peter twisted and wiggled and tried to escape, but he eventually fell limp and that was when Sylar finally stopped.

Peter was panting harshly and sweat was pouring down his face as he struggled to control himself. He didn't want Sylar to stop yet, he wasn't ready for Sylar to stop yet. "More." Peter moaned, then louder, "Please."

Sylar sighed silently, but did as Peter wanted. This time, he picked up a wooden paddle and began spanking Peter's already heated butt. Peter's first few screams were muffled as he tried to bite his lips and he had the desperate thought that he should have asked to be gagged earlier before the cires started pouring out of him.

"Please." Peter pleaded, unsure of what exactly he was pleading for. Several more painfully smacks were landed on his butt and he cried out, "Sylar! Too hard!" Sylar ignored him and, if anything, began spanking harder. Peter huffed and started twisting his body in an effort to get away, but that only succeded in allowing the blows to fall on his hips, which was not pleasent.

Finally, Sylar got fed up with the squirming and landed ten sharp smacks to the back of Peter's thighs in quick succession. Peter screamed out, "No! Please don't!" And tried to stop moving, but it was futile. Sylar kept going for several moments until Peter just couldn't take anymore. His ass was bruised and welted, his nipples were throbbing with his every movement, his back was burning painfully and his cock was now painfully hard and unattended to.

Peter burst out sobbing as he let all the tears he had been holding in flow out of him. Sylar immediately stopped what he was doing, knowing that Peter had truely had enough now, and went in front of him where he planted gentle kisses on Peter's head.

Peter wasn't ready for Sylar to be kind however, shook his head and said through his sobbs, "Finish it." Sylar frowned disapprovingly, but began fussing with Peter's nipples with his hands while nipping at Peter's neck.

Peter moaned through his sobs and Sylar could tell that his cries were becomming more and more desperate. Sylar took Peter into his hand and began stroking him harshly, just the way Peter wanted him too.

"Please?" Peter immediately gasped, his head thrown back as his entire body trembled. "Can I cum?"

On a normal night, Sylar would demand for Peter to beg him, but he knew that Peter was close to his breaking point, so instead Sylar ordered, "Cum for me, Peter. Cum for me now!"

Peter immediately blasted his load all over Sylar and himself and cried out nonsense sounds in esctasy as he threw his head back. It took several minuets from Peter to come down from the waves of pleasure, and when he did he leaned forward and rested his head on Sylar's shoulder.

Sylar kissed the top of his head and let him rest for a moment before moving to unchain his arms and legs. Peter's entire body was trembling so Sylar picked him up and carried him out of the room.

Peter's head rested on the crook of Sylar's arm and as they left the room Peter mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriel whispered, planting a fierce kiss on Peter's head as he vowed to do anything for the one person who he loved more then anyone else in the world.


End file.
